


Hello Sweetie

by VampireChick101



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, I wrote this ages ago
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 04:04:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10733751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireChick101/pseuds/VampireChick101
Summary: An unexpected meeting between River and the Doctor. 11th Doctor and Clara. Fluff.Re-Posted from FF.net





	Hello Sweetie

'Doctor,' said Clara, 'who was River Song.'

'River, well she's my wife.' The Doctor put his hands in his pockets, and began to strut around the console.

'Yeah, but when did you get married and where, I can't picture you at a wedding, I can't picture river at a wedding either to be honest. So what actually happened?

'Well, I was quite a day, reality was collapsing around us, and she refused to kill the shape changing robot that was disguised as me.'

'Kill you? Why would you marry the woman who is going to kill you? And the shape changing robot disguised as you?'

'Well… it's complicated.'

'The killing bit, the marrying bit or the robot.'

'All of it I guess. It was just one of those days one of those everything can happen but is hard to explain days. Not to mention that is was two of my best friends' daughter.'

'Ah, right I get it. Everything is complicated with you and you married your friends' daughter. Remind me to keep my kids away from you.'

'Probably a good idea, I am the Doctor and things like that do tend to happen around me.'

The smug look on the Doctors face suddenly fell away as a 'knock, knock, knock' echoed from the TARDIS door.

'Doctor, is that someone at the door? Clara asked.

'It seems so, but…'

'But what, Doctor?'

'We're still in deep space.'

'Oh'

Knock, knock, knock. Click.

The TARDIS door swung open on its hinges to show a smiley faced River Song, standing/flying at the door with a key in her hand. Her space suit was glittery gold and he helmet was massive to incorporate her hair.

'Hello sweetie, aren't you going to let me in.'

'Speak of the devil.' Clara rolled her eyes, as the Doctor went to the door to take Rivers hand.

'Sorry to drop in like this but I was in the galaxy and thought I'd visit.' River said to the Doctor, she then turned around to look at Clara. 'Hello, and you are?'

Clara looked confused 'you know me, remember?

'Time streams, you've met in the wrong order.' The Doctor said, chuckling. 'River this is Clara, Clara meet younger River.'

River after smiling at Clara stepped towards the Doctor and gave him a slow kiss on the lips.

'I think I might give you two some alone time.' Clara said before turning and practically running out of the console room, her footsteps echoing along the halls.'

River Song broke the kiss and took the doctors hand, 'Come on let's take this to your room, sweetie.'

At this the Doctor smiled and followed River down the hall.

**Author's Note:**

> I was re-watching some Matt Smith episodes and decided to write this


End file.
